This invention relates generally to breathing apparatuses and methods therefor and, more specifically, to a breathing apparatus having a primary air storage tank and an emergency air storage tank dimensioned to provide air to a disabled person in an emergency situation.
Firefighters and other professionals who encounter fire or other hazardous breathing environments often use a Self-Contained Breathing Apparatus (SCBA). The SCBA often consists of a tank or canister of compressed air or oxygen which is attached to a hose and subsequently to a face-mask worn by the wearer of the SCBR. The tank provides air for the wearer only, but it is often the case, that one, such as a firefighter, may discover that another person has become trapped in a hazardous atmosphere and is in need of a fresh air source. In this situation, the firefighter cannot place his face-mask on the disabled person, since this would require the firefigther to remove his own face-mask thus exposing himself to the same poisonous fumes that he is trying to prevent from harming the disabled person
On Jan. 8, 1998, the Occupational Safety and Health Administration, under the U.S. Department of Labor, mandated that at least two firemen or other employees must enter what is termed the xe2x80x9cImmediately Dangerous to Life or Health (IDLH)xe2x80x9d atmosphere and remain in contact with each other, either by voice or visually, at all times. At the same time, at least two firemen or other employees must be located outside of the IDLE atmosphere to be available to assist the at least two employees inside in the event that a rescue or other aid is necessary This policy has been termed the xe2x80x9ctwo in/two outxe2x80x9d rule, requiring firefighters to operate in two pairs when encountering an IDLH atmosphere. The pair standing outside of the IDLH atmosphere is commonly known as a Rapid Intervention Crew (RIC) or Rapid Intervention Team (RIT). One of the scenarios that is contemplated by the two in/two out rule is the possibility that one of the firefighters in the IDLH atmosphere will run out of air or have a problem with his air storage tank. In fact, one of the required pieces of equipment at the disposal of a Rapid Intervention Crew is an additional means to bring breathing air to the disabled. In this situation, a member of the Rapid Intervention Crew must enter the IDLH atmosphere and bring an alternative air storage tank, either an additional Self Contained Breathing Apparatus or an extra SCUBA bottle with a quick-fill hose. Both an extra SCBA or an extra SCBA bottle are cumbersome to carry and require the rescuing firefighter to use one or both hands to carry.
It is often the case, however, that the disabled firefighter must also be removed from the hazardous environment. In such a situation, the rescuing firefighter must carry in an extra air storage tank, hook up the disabled fireman, and then carry both the disabled fireman and the extra air storage tank out of the hazardous setting. This is often too much of a physical burden on the rescuing fireman. Additionally, a rescuing fireman often needs both of his hands free in order to extricate a disabled fireman or other person.
A need therefore existed for an alternative breathing apparatus having a frame capable of carrying both a primary air storage tank and an emergency air storage tank, and the emergency air storage tank can either be released from the frame to replace a disabled fireman""s tank, or the emergency air storage tank can remain on the frame and be coupled to a disabled fireman""s face mask by a hose thus allowing the rescuing fireman to have both hands free in order to carry or drag the disabled fireman to safety.
An object of the present invention is to provide a breathing apparatus capable of providing a rescuer with two free hands in order to both provide an additional air source to a disabled person and to be able to rescue a disabled person from a hazardous environment.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a breathing apparatus having both a primary air storage tank and an emergency air storage tank, where the emergency air storage tank is releasably coupled to a frame.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a breathing apparatus having an emergency air storage tank which can remain on a frame while at the same time the emergency air storage tank is capable of providing air to a face-mask through a hose
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a breathing apparatus is disclosed, comprising, in combination, a frame dimensioned to be worn by a person, a primary air storage tank coupled to the frame, the primary air storage tank is in gas-flow communication with a hose, the hose is coupled to a primary face-mask, and an emergency air storage tank releasably coupled to the frame, the emergency air storage tank is dimensioned to be removed from the frame with a quick-release mechanism, the emergency air storage tank is in gas-flow communication with a hose, the hose is dimensioned to be coupled to a face-mask.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a method for supplying air to a disabled person is disclosed, comprising, in combination, the steps of providing a frame dimensioned to be worn by a person, providing a primary air storage tank coupled to the frame, the primary air storage tank is in gas-flow communication with a hose, the hose is coupled to a primary face-mask, providing an emergency air storage tank releasably coupled to the frame, the emergency air storage tank is dimensioned to be removed from the frame with a quick-release mechanism, the emergency air storage tank is in gas-flow communication with a hose, the hose is dimensioned to be coupled to a face-mask, wearing the frame with the primary air storage tank and the emergency air storage tank coupled to the frame, and coupling the hose of the emergency air storage tank to a face-mask.
In accordance with still another embodiment of the present invention, a method for supplying air to a disabled person is disclosed, comprising, in combination, the steps of providing a frame dimensioned to be worn by a person, providing a primary air storage tank coupled to the frame, the primary air storage tank is in gas-flow communication with a hose, the hose is coupled to a primary face-mask, providing an emergency air storage tank releasably coupled to the frame, the emergency air storage tank is dimensioned to be removed from the frame with a quick-release mechanism, the emergency air storage tank is in gas-flow communication with a hose, the hose is dimensioned to be coupled to a face-mask, wearing the frame with the primary air storage tank and the emergency air storage tank coupled to the frame, removing the emergency air storage tank from the frame, and coupling the hose of the emergency air storage tank to a face-mask
The foregoing and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following, more particular description of the preferred embodiments of the invention, as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.